E. Ethelbert Miller
Eugene Ethelbert Miller (born November 20, 1950) is an African-American poet and academic. Life Miller was born in Bronx, New York City. He earned a B.A. from Howard University. Miller has taught at various schools, including American University, Emory & Henry College, George Mason University, Harpeth Hall School and the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. He was also a core faculty member of the writing seminars at Bennington College. He worked with Operation Homecoming for the NEH.http://arts.endow.gov/national/homecoming/authorbios/miller.html Since 1974 he has been director of Howard University's African American Resource Center. He was the founder and director of the Ascension Poetry Reading Series, one of the oldest literary series in the Washington area.http://www.coas.howard.edu/afroamerican/RecourceCenter.html His work has appeared in numerous publications including Beltway Poetry Quarterly, Poet Lore, and Sojourners. He lives in Washington, D.C. He serves as board chairperson of the Institute for Policy Studies. He is also on the boards of Split This Rock and the Writer's Center, and is co-editor of Poet Lore magazine. He is former chair of the Humanities Council of Washington, D. C. and has served on the boards of the AWP, the Edmund Burke School, PEN American Center, PEN/Faulkner Foundation, and the Washington Area Lawyers for the Arts (WALA). Recognition In 1979, Washington mayor Marion Barry proclaimed September 28, 1979 as "E. Ethelbert Miller Day."E. Ethelbert Miller Finding Aid, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University Awards *2004 Fulbright recipient *May 21, 2001 Mayor of Jackson, Tennessee declared day as "E. Ethelbert Miller Day"E. Ethelbert Miller Finding Aid, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University *1997 Stephen Henderson Poetry Award *1995 O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize *1994 PEN Oakland Josephine Miles Award *1993 Columbia Merit Award *1982 Mayor's Art Award for Literature Publications Poetry *''Andromeda''. Boulder Creek, CO: Chiva Press, 1974. *''Migrant Worker''. Washington, DC: Washington Writer's Publishing House, 1978. *''Season of Hunger, Cry of Rain: Poems, 1975-1980''. Detroit, MI: Lotus Press, 1982. *''Where Are the Love Poems for Dictators?'' Washington, DC: Open Hand, 1986. *''The Fire This Time: 1992 and beyond Los Angeles''. Louisville, KY: White Fields Press (Heaven Chapbook series), 1993. *''First Light: New and selected poems''. Baltimore, MD: Black Classic Press / Duforcelf, 1994. *''Whispers, Secrets, and Promises''. Baltimore, MD: Black Classic Press, 1998. *''Buddha Weeping in Winter''. Red Wing, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2001. *''How We Sleep on the Nights We Don't Make Love''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2004. *On Saturdays, I Santana with You''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2009.[http://www.bookdepository.com/On-Saturdays-I-Santana-with-You-Ethelbert-Miller/9781931896504 On Saturdays, I Santana with You, Book Depository. Web, Dec. 16, 2014. Non-fiction *''Fathering Words: The making of an African American writer''. New York: St. Martin,s Press, 2000. *''The 5th Inning''. Oakland, CA: PM Press / Washington, DC: Busboys & Poets, 2009. Edited *''Women Surviving Massacres and Men: Nine women poets: An anthology''. Washington, DC: Anemone Press, 1977. *''In Search of Color Everywhere: A collection of African American poetry'' (edited with Terrance Cummings). New York: Stewart, Tabori, & Chang, 1994. *''Beyond the Frontier: African American poetry for the 21st century''. Baltimore, MD: Black Classic Press, 2002. *''Synergy: An anthology of Washington, DC, black poetry'' (edited with Ahmos Zu-Bolton). Washington, DC, & Houston, TX: Energy BlackSouth Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:E. Ethelbert Miller, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 16, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds His papers are held at Emory & Henry College and George Washington University.http://ehcweb.ehc.edu/archives/miller.html Notes External links ;Poems *Two Poems by Miller at Beltway Poetry Quarterly * * * E. Ethelbert Miller profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *E. Ethelbert Miller b,. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation. *E. Ethelbert Miller's poetry ;Audio / video *E. Ethelbert Miller at YouTube *Audio interview with Grace Cavalieri *The Angle: Living Legacy (interview with Miller) ;Books *E. Ethelbert Miller at Amazon.com ;About *E. Ethelbert Miller at the Folger Shakespeare Library *"E. Ethelbert Miller: Jazz in Poetry at JazzTimes. *"E. Ethelbert Miller: Living the Legacy" - Official website. *E. Ethelbert Miller Official weblog. Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Howard University alumni Category:People from the Bronx Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jazz poetry